<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Простое дело by Kjarra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421417">Простое дело</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjarra/pseuds/Kjarra'>Kjarra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Dildos, Gangbang, Gun Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjarra/pseuds/Kjarra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ричарда Перкинса заказали. Убить его поручают одному из лучших киллеров Лос-Анжелеса - Маркусу Манфреду. Заказ невероятно прост - нужно всего лишь застрелить агента через окно...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markus/Richard Perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это дело казалось совершенно простым. Маркус даже посмеялся, получив электронку. Снять сотрудника органов через окно? Да тут дилетант справился бы. Скорее всего, не хотели рисковать. Ведь, Маркус славился тем, что профессионально заметал следы, и ни одно его дело не могли раскрыть. </p><p>Пометок о том, кто заказчик, не было, только солидная сумма предоплаты. Впрочем, мужчине было всё равно, кто хотел избавиться от конкурентов, как и то, кого нужно убить. Важен был лишь своевременно оплаченный счёт.</p><p>Ричард Джон Перкинс – так звали цель – должен был прилететь в Лос-Анжделес вечерним рейсом и остановиться в Комптоне ровно на сутки. Маркус тщательно изучил квартал. Выбрал место, забронировал номер в гостиннице на другом конце города. Вечером пофлиртовал с миленькой румяной девушкой на ресепшене, засвечиваясь на камере, ушёл в аппартаменты – и за час до полуночи выбрался через окно на пожарную лестницу.</p><p>Дальнейшее было делом техники. Спуститься через квартал, парик, перчатки – и вот уже уставший студент возвращается с вечерних лекций, нагруженный картинами. Сев на метро, Маркус двадцать минут листал соцсети, отключив звук в наушниках и чутко вслушиваясь в окружающие его разговоры. Выйдя на нужной станции, он добрался до многоэтажек. Проскользнув в подъезд нужной, поднялся на последний этаж, дождался, когда лифт откатится обратно на первый и взломал замок чердака. Забравшись, Маркус поднял обклеенный смешными стикерами тубус и чемоданчик для красок, подтянул чердачную лестницу. Переодевшись в чёрную одежду, одел перчатки потоньше, закрыл лицо и выбрался на крышу. </p><p>Город был укрыт тьмой, но дома горели огнями, хорошо закрывая крыши световым шумом от посторонних глаз. У выбранного им места был небольшой наклон, оптимальная высота, ограждения вокруг были достаточно высоки, чтобы как следует устроиться. Идеально. Раскрыв тубус, Маркус достал оттуда винтовку с оптическим прицелом (он не очень любил такое оружие, считая слишком палевным, но для дела подобного формата выбор был самым удачным) сложил её неспешно. Окна у цели светились – Перкинс должен был уже пару часов как быть на квартире. Маркус, правда, надеялся, что тот уснёт, но бодрствующая цель не была очень уж большой сложностью. Просто понадобится больше концентрации.</p><p>Поставив стойку, мужчина установил собранную винтовку, настроил прицел. Спальная комната была второй – он аккуратно прицелился, припадая взглядом к глазку. И – судоржно выдохнул, отстраняясь. </p><p>Маркус заморгал, приподнимая брови. Нахмурился. Снова прислонился, всматриваясь в прицел. Перкинс таки не спал. И, похоже, пока и не собирался. Кровать была разложена, подушки сдвинуты в сторону. Возле ног мужчины валялась бутылочка смазки, рядом лежала вибропуля. А сам Перкинс, запрокинув голову и часто сглатывая, плавно насаживался на огромный чёрный фаллоимитатор, поблескивающий от смазки. </p><p>Руки мужчины были скованны позади наручниками. Расчерчённая шрамами спина – напряжена, как и мышцы бёдер. На шее вздулись вены, тело поблескивало от испарины в свете ночника. Чёрные волосы растрепались, и Маркус понял, почему; мужчина время от времени замирал и встряхивал головой. Перкинс стонал – наверняка громко, хотя Маркус не слышал ни звука. Багровый член покачивался в такт движениям, истекая капельками смазки, что, несомненно, доставляло мужчине отдельное удовольствие – он сжимался каждый раз, когда из головки просачивалась новая капелька. </p><p>Маркус отстранился от винтовки и помотал головой. От увиденного внутри загорелось жаром, перехватило дыхание. Отпустив оружие, он сжал ладонью пах. Выдохнул раздражённо. Чёрт возьми, он видел, как его цели занимались сексом, но никогда такой реакции не было! Почему сейчас?.. </p><p>Снова взяв винтовку в руки, он прислонился к прицелу. Закусил губу – Перкинс успел упереться руками в кровать позади себя и теперь двигался, чуть выгнувшись назад, отчего член было отчётливо видно, как и дорожку волос, ведущую к нему. Головка полностью раскрылась, ствол покачивался, поднявшись к животу, был чуть выгнутым. Мужчина стонал, сведя брови, царапал пальцами простынь. Присмотревшись, киллер понял, отчего реакция была такой яркой – от искусственного члена в сторону уходил тонкий проводок. Это был вибратор.</p><p>Зарычав, Маркус включил лазер, навёл резкость. Выстрел в голову был бы наверняка. Если бы он только не встряхивал ею, чёрт… какой же он… Киллер с силой закусил губу. Можно попробовать в грудь. Но очень часто с таким ранением выживали. Разве что в сонную артерию… По шее Перкинса покатилась капелька пота, и Маркус сильнее сжал губу. Нет, нахрен, нужно в голову. Меньше мучений… Прицелившись, он положил палец на курок. Особенно сладко дрогнув, Перкинс вскрикнул и мелко задрожал. Дать ему кончить, или…?</p><p>Мысль оборвалась вместе с резко отклонившейся в сторону головой мужчины. Лазер соскользнул, мазнув тому по векам, и отсветил на стену. Перкинс резко открыл глаза и повернулся вслед за красной точкой. Маркус закрыл лазер ладонью – секундой позже.</p><p>Они оба замерли.</p><p>Киллера прошиб холодный пот. Сердце стучало где-то в горле, пока он трясущейся второй рукой отключал лазер. Маркус понимал, что нужно было стрелять, немедленно – но не мог пошевелиться, безмолвно наблюдая, как мужчина выпрямляется, медленно поворачивает голову к окну. И смотрит, прямо туда, где сидел Маркус.</p><p>Объективно, он не мог его видеть. Но отчего-то Маркус понимал – Перкинс вычислил его местоположение с точностью до сантиметра. Сглотнув, он убрал руку с лазера и всмотрелся в прицел. Вздрогнул, пересекаясь взглядом с тёмными, пронизывающими глазами. Нужно было его убить. Немедленно. Почему он не мог?..</p><p>Перкинс чуть сощурился, плавно откинув голову. Отклонился назад, снова упираясь руками в постель. И двинул бёдрами, поднимая себя почти до верхушки вибратора. Замерев на вершине, резко засадил его внутрь, вскрикивая.</p><p>Все мысли разом покинули Маркуса.</p><p>Перкинс двигался – резко, глубоко, беззвучно постанывая, повернувшись так, чтобы обзор был как можно более полным. И смотрел в его сторону – не отрываясь, темнеющим до черноты взглядом. Жадно, горячо. Ухмыльнулся, открывая шею, развёл ноги пошире. Тихо зарычав, Маркус сжал себя между ног и снова включил лазер. Поиграться хочешь, значит? Хорошо.<br/>
Красная точка снова скользнула по глазам мужчины, привлекая внимание. Спустилась к плечу. Перкинс моргнул, прослеживая движение. Лазер поехал по руке вниз, мазнул красным по торсу. Проехался по бедру. И замер у головки члена, красным росчерком обведя уздечку.</p><p>- Давай же… - выдохнул Маркус, сминая себя жёстче.</p><p>Перкинс царапнул простыни, быстро, тяжело задышал, что-то проговаривая в потолок, и застонал – губы сложились в почти идеальную "о", а тело напряглось и вытянулось. Член качнулся, задевая торс, от него потянулась тоненькая нить смегмы. Маркус повёл по стволу вниз, упираясь лазером в поджавшиеся яички. Один выстрел – и он бы превратил наслаждение в пытку, лишив Перкинса возможности получать удовольствие… на какое-то время точно. Власть опьяняла, поднимая тёмный жар внутри. Неотрывный взгляд Ричарда, который он снова перевёл в окно, жёг так, что Маркус понял – не одного его пьянит эта власть. Движения мужчины стали быстрыми и грубыми, он снова встряхнул изрядно повлажневшими прядями. Вперил абсолютно чёрный взгляд в Маркуса, поднялся – и плавно, невыносимо медленно опустился на игрушку. </p><p>Глаза Перкинса распахнулись, тело выгнулось. Откинув голову, он судоржно ловил губами воздух, пока из члена выплёскивались белёсые струи, а после тяжело уронил голову на грудь, глубоко дыша через рот.</p><p>Маркус закусил ладонь, зажмуриваясь до боли. После выдохнул напряжённо. Его трясло – руки мелко дрожали, сжимая винтовку, сердце стучало в груди, словно умалишённое. Наклонившись к прицелу снова, он увидел, как Перкинс медленно выпрямился. Отщёлкнув наручники, выпутал запястья. Упёршись ладонями в постель, мелденно, осторожно снялся с вибратора, выдыхая. И – резко уклонился с линии прицела, скатываясь за постель и дёрнув провод ночника из розетки.</p><p>Миг – и комнату затопил мрак.</p><p>Маркус резко дёрнулся. Выпрямился, чувствуя, словно его ледяной водой окатило, с ужасом прицелился во тьму – уже бестолково. Громко выругался. Дурак, дурак, дурак!!! Расслабился, позволил провести себя! Отпрянув от стойки, он, бросив винтовку,  подхватил яркий тубус, коробку с пулями и скользнул через чердак, уже не заботясь о конспирации.</p><p>Через минуту после того, как Маркус выбежал с подъезда, на ходу заталкивая в тубус чёрную одежду, многоэтажку окружили копы.</p><p>***</p><p>Поздно ночью, запаковав чёрные вещи в коробку и отправив экспресс-доставкой на свой же адрес, Маркус потёр лицо ладонями, откидываясь на постель. Нужно было написать отчёт о сделанной работе… которая оказалась с треском проваленой. Отдать предоплату с процентами, залечь на дно на некоторое время. В теневом Лос-Анжелесе уже объявили о начинающейся тотальной проверке – пришлось избавиться и от пуль, добавляя себе убытка. И решить, как перевести из запасов в наличку сумму покрупнее, не привлекая внимания.</p><p>Он посмотрел в потолок. Провёл ладонью по торсу, вспоминая скольжение лазера по влажному от пота телу. Выдохнул тяжело, немного сжимая себя через брюки.</p><p>Простое дело? Как бы не так.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маркус упёрся предплечьями в стол и скучающим взглядом осмотрел комнату допросов. Серые стены, зеркало Гезелла, железная мебель. Стандартно. Впрочем, изысков киллер не ждал – вряд ли кто-то заботился о комфорте преступников, проектируя это помещение. Его руки были крепко зафиксированы в петле для наручников, но тут уж Маркус сплоховал – не стоило разбивать лицо тому фбровцу, что пытался его задержать. </p><p>Облава на теневой Лос-Анджелес оказалась намного масштабнее, чем Манфред думал вначале. Кем бы ни был этот Перкинс, влияния у него было хоть отбавляй. И желания найти того, кто его заказал, тоже. Многих коллег Маркуса успели повязать и допросить, пока на мелкие группировки налетали рейды. Сам Маркус попытался выехать из штата, но не успел буквально на полчаса. Глупая оплошность – понадеялся на хорошее алиби.</p><p>Дверь наконец-то открылась, и в комнату вошёл Ричард Перкинс. Номинально, они не встречались ранее, но Маркус сразу узнал этого человека. Сложно было не узнать… Сейчас крепкое тело было скрыто классическим костюмом, а лицо и шея не горели от румянца, но Маркус помнил, как тот довольно выгибался, выставляя себя напоказ. И не отказал себе в удовольствии хорошенько рассмотреть этого человека поближе.</p><p>Агент был похож на типичного «белого воротничка», даже галстук подобрал идеально под цвет брюк. Но даже самый неопытный воришка не смог бы сказать, что этот человек не вредставляет угрозы. Цепкий, холодный взгляд, обманчиво ленивые движения – от Перкинса веяло такой опасностью, что невольно тянуло передёрнуть плечами. Маркусу это нравилось.</p><p>- Мистер Манфред, - агент небрежно бросил папку на стол. – Очень рад встрече. Не успели доехать до границы? Ничего, в следующий раз порасторопнее будете. Если следующий раз наступит. – Засмеявшись, агент сел на край стола. Маркус посмотрел на его бедро, обтянутое тканью, и пожалел, что не может протянуть руку и сжать его, проверив, такое ли оно крепкое, каким казалось через стекло прицела. </p><p>- Начинаете с угроз? Плохой коп?</p><p>- Я не пользуюсь этой методикой. – Перкинс цыкнул, жмурясь. – Слишком затасканная и устаревшая. Предпочитаю погрубее. </p><p>«О да, ты предпочитаешь» - развеселившись, подумал Маркус и смело глянул агенту в глаза, выдерживая взгляд. Тот улыбнулся.</p><p>- Неделю назад на меня было совершено покушение. Неудачное, - Перкинс неосознанно коснулся шеи, - и явно заказное. ФБР проводит проверку всех известных и предполагаемых наёмников, выискивая смельчака, решившегося "сунуть голову в петлю". У меня есть соображения насчёт связи между попыткой снести мне голову и текущим делом, но хотелось бы конкретики.</p><p>- Это, безусловно, важно, но я всё ещё не понимаю, почему вы ко мне-то прицепились? - Маркус поднял брови.</p><p>Агент тонко улыбнулся и раскрыл досье.</p><p>- В этой папке находятся два файла. Один, - он сдвинул листок к Маркусу, - это досье на студента художественного университета, который пошёл по стопам отца, имеет достаточно внушительный послужной список и две успешные выставки. Три года назад его отец, известнейший художник Карл Манфред, умер, оставив старшему сыну в наследство особняк в Лос-Анжелесе. Это законопослушный, милый и обаятельный молодой человек, подающий великие надежды. Второй же файл, - Перкинс пододвинул к Маркусу второй лист, - досье на киллера, известного своей неуловимостью, который работает в Лос-Анджелесе под именем RA9. Он обучался у лучшего в своей професии, самого опасного преступника США, Элайджи Камски. До того, как Элайджа сбежал в Азию вместе с женой, он успел научить RA9 очень многому. Этот парень действительно профи. – Агент хищно улыбнулся. – Оба эти досье совершенно несочетаемы, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Но, знаешь… - он аккуратно поправил ассиметричный край водолазки Маркуса, - я более чем уверен, что это один и тот же человек.</p><p>Маркус посмотрел на тонкие, ухоженные руки агента, и плавно выдохнул. Воспоминание о том, как эти запястья стягивали наручники, совсем неуместно вставало перед глазами. Он сдвинулся чуть ближе к столу, скрывая пах, и насмешливо скривил губы.</p><p>- Я догадываюсь к чему вы клоните, мистер Перкинс. И нет, я не RA9. Уж извините, но ваша уверенность без фактов – достаточно слабое доказательство.</p><p>- А я так надеялся сделать всё быстро. – агент притворно вздохнул и перелистнул страницу досье. – 2034 год. В начале ноября ты приезжаешь вместе с отцом в Детройт и останавливаешься в особняке Элайджи Камски. Твой отец уезжает в Лос-Анджелес в конце ноября. Ты возвращаешься спустя месяц. 2036 год. Ты приезжаешь в Детройт и в период с марта по июнь живёшь у Камски. 2037 год. Ты регулярно приезжаешь в их с Хлоей загородную виллу вплоть до сентября. В этом же году начинает свою работу RA9. В декабре ты в последний раз приезжаешь к Камски. После его побега ФБР подвергает тебя проверкам и допросам, но ваш семейный адвокат, Коннор Андерсон, добивается полного опровержения всех обвинений. В январе ты поступаешь в главный художественный университет США и посвящаешь первую выставку памяти отца. В это же время RA9 начинает работу на регулярной основе. – Перкинс захлопнул досье. – У тебя явно есть объяснение этим поразительным совпадениям?</p><p>Маркус переплёл пальцы и очень терпеливо вздохнул.</p><p>- Я ещё на прошлых допросах говорил, что мой отец и мистер Камски были давними, очень близкими друзьями. И в честь их с Хлоей годовщины Элайджа заказал цикл картин, которые были собраны в небольшую галерею. Именно поэтому мы приехали – я был помощником Карла. После смерти отца я согласился закончить этот цикл и приезжал к мистеру Камски и его жене, чтобы рисовать с натуры. Ни Карл, ни я понятия не имели, что этот человек занимается заказными убийствами. Для меня это стало шоком.</p><p>Перкинс задумчиво прищурился и снова погладил пальцем шею от уха к воротнику, неосознанно повторяя путь лазера. Движение было таким автоматическим, что Маркус заподозрил, что это стало привычкой агента. Мысль об этом обдала его жаром. <i>Значит, Ричард вспоминал их игру?</i></p><p>- Почему вы жили у них в особняке, а не снимали квартиру в Детройте? Камски не похож на того, кто дал бы бесплатное жильё художнику.</p><p>- Не похож. Но я им понравился. – Маркус обаятельно улыбнулся. – А они понравились мне. Потому мы согласились на совместное проживание и получали от этого обоюдное удовольствие.</p><p>- Ты был их любовником? – Перкинс вскинул брови.</p><p>- А что такого? – Маркус улыбнулся шире; привычное объяснение срабатывало на ура. – 38 год, агент, никто не осуждает за двух партнёров. Да и это давало больше пространства для творчества – сами понимаете, когда натурщики не стесняются, рисовать удобнее.</p><p>Палец агента всё так же рассеяно скользил по шее, и Маркус немного заёрзал. Росчерк лазера мерещился на коже, вызывая неоднозначную реакию. Чёрт, это было слишком возбуждающе!<br/>
Перкинс вдруг очень хищно, победно улыбнулся. Поднявшись, со стола, он обошёл Маркуса и склонился к его уху, горячо выдыхая:</p><p>
  <i>- Я знаю, что это был ты.</i>
</p><p>Маркус передёрнул плечами.</p><p>- Мистер Перкинс, не пытайтесь меня запугать. У вас нет доказательств.</p><p>Вместо ответа агент провёл пальцем по его лицу, с переносицы переходя на шею, торс и до самого паха, повторяя движение луча прицела. Член Маркуса моментально затвердел. Ричард упёрся пальцем в чётко проступивший ствол и очень выразительно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>- Да неужели.</p><p>Блядь.</p><p>Маркус несколько секунд смотрел на палец, а после отвернулся, отказываясь от дальнейшего диалога. Перкинс засмеялся и сжал ладонью член через ткань. Нависнув над мужчиной, он жадно покрыл поцелуями смуглую шею. Очертил большим пальцем рельеф ствола.</p><p>- Знаешь, Маркус, мне незачем узнавать твою подноготную или отношения с Элайджей, чтобы понять, был ли ты тогда на крыше. Стоило лишь немного подразнить тебя и понаблюдать за реакцией. – агент скользнул губами по щетине киллера. – Те, кто были до тебя, не реагировали на мои намёки, но ты – ты всё понял. Я видел взгляд, как ты следишь за моими пальцами. Ты вспоминал тот вечер.</p><p>Перкинс снова засмеялся и ласково пощекотал головку мужчины. Маркус зажмурился, раздвигая ноги сильнее. Чёртов федерал.</p><p>- У тебя нет со мной личных счётов - всех своих врагов я знаю в лицо. Следовательно, - Ричард зацепил зубами смуглую мочку, - тебя наняли. Кто?</p><p>Манфред закрыл глаза и хрипло выдохнул, чувствуя, как язык агента прочерчивает влажную дорожку по кромке уха. Член под пальцами Перкинса горячо пульсировал. Было так хорошо, что хотелось заскулить.</p><p>- Парень, мне плевать на то, что ты наёмник. - Ричард выдохнул слова в ухо так, словно произносил совсем иное. - Эти детали - забота моих коллег из Лос-Анжелеса; пускай сами разбираются. Всё, что мне нужно - знать, кто тебя нанял, Маррркус. - рычащий звук прошёлся по нервам киллера, и тот уклонился от горячих губ, закусив губу. Пальцы Перкинса скользили почти щекочуще по члену, повторяя путь лазера, и киллер хрипло засмеялся:</p><p>- Хочешь раскрутить меня на откровенность, немного подрочив? Слабовато.</p><p>- Нет, это личная инициатива. - агент улыбнулся и прихватил Маркуса зубами за уголок губ. Тот охнул, дёрнув скованными руками. - Ответ я и так узнаю, хоть по-хорошему, хоть по-плохому, можешь не сомневаться. По долгу "службы" ты должен знать, что мы не полиция, и можем делать что угодно без последствий.</p><p>Угроза растеклась покалывающими иголками по позвоночнику Маркуса, но он почувствовал, что от этого член только сильнее окреп, упираясь в штаны уже болезненно. Чёртов федерал... Даже самому себе Маркус не признался бы, что сказанное зажгло ненормальное желание нарваться.</p><p>- ...Я не знаю, - в конце-концов выдохнул он, сдаваясь. - Анонимный заказ, шифрованная связь. У меня есть такая услуга - анонимные заказы. С приличной предоплатой, конечно же. - Перкинс сжал ладонь сильнее, лаская член. Укусил Маркуса за шею, наслаждаясь вкусом кожи. Тот сбился с мысли. - Заказ на тебя был именно... таким, ч-чёрт...</p><p>Агент нашёл его губы и глубоко, крепко поцеловал, непрерывно двигая ладонью. Наслаждение дошло до своего пика, Маркус застонал, раздвигая ноги шире, напрягся... но удовольствие замерло на грани - Перкинс разорвал поцелуй, облизывая губы, и убрал руку.</p><p>- Какого, блядь... - остановка стимуляции отозвалась в теле протестом, причиняя почти боль, и Маркус дёрнул скованными руками, сжимая кулаки. - Продолжай!!</p><p>- Не хочу. - агент довольно улыбнулся, спрятав руки в карманы.</p><p>- Ты, ёбанный... - Маркус задёргал руками и взорвался потоком грязной ругани, вызвав у Перкинса смех. - Продолжай, раз начал, или я разобью твою рожу!!!</p><p>- О, я бы посмотрел на это! - Перкинс весело смеялся. После почти сочувственно посмотрел на беснующегося киллера и кивнул на его джинсы. - Маркус, запись я отключил, но пятна спермы на твоих штанах или на полу объяснить будет сложно. А если я продолжу, они будут. И их будет много. - Агент облизал губы. - А мы не так близко знакомы, чтобы я взял у тебя в рот без резинки.</p><p>- Блядь... - Маркус откинул голову и застонал сквозь зубы. - С каким бы удовольствием я бы сейчас тебя застрелил, уёбок.</p><p>- Не сомневаюсь. – Перкинс забрал досье и улыбнулся мужчине, глядящему на него почти с ненавистью. – Я пришлю помощника через полчаса. Он тебя отстегнёт. Дальше сам справишься.</p><p>Развернувшись, он удалился. Маркус провёл его взглядом и громыхнул кулаками. Он мог встать и потереться о стол, но Перкинс был прав – пятна спермы будут очень заметными. Ёбанный федерал. Мужчина замер и попытался дышать ровнее. Оскалился.</p><p>«Ничего, Ричард. Я ещё с тобой поговорю.»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Окно с трудом поддавалось. Матерясь про себя, Маркус с осторожностью сдвигал шестерёнки механизма, вглядываясь во тьму. В комнате было неподвижно, даже неоновые светильники вокруг кровати, так бесившие во время заданий световым шумом, были выключены. Наконец, механизм сработал, и окно с тихим щелчком открылось. Маркус замер, прислушиваясь, но в номере по-прежнему было тихо. Внимательно следя за комнатой, киллер потянул на себя раму, и, открыв окно достаточно широко, проскользнул в образовавшуюся щель.</p><p>Судя по обстановке, это была спальня – значит, он не ошибся в расчётах. Маркус бесшумно спрыгнул на пол. Кровать стояла в дальнем углу, предусмотрительно вне зоны видимости окон. Похоже, агент выучил урок. Беззвучно хмыкнув, киллер подошёл ближе и внимательно вгляделся в лежащего на ней человека. Ричард Перкинс спал, завернувшись в тонкую простыню и поджав под себя ногу. Хотя в номере было достаточно прохладно, на нём не было одежды. Волосы агента казались чуть влажными, словно он недавно выбрался из душа. И Перкинс явно не услышал его появления. Хорошо.</p><p>Отложив в сторону инструмент, Маркус достал из кобуры на бедре глок и положил его на журнальный столик. Отщёлкнув крепления, киллер снял кобуру, стянул одежду, сбрасывая её на стул. Раздевшись полностью, он снова подхватил пистолет и подошёл к кровати. Аккуратно забравшись на неё и крепко прижав Ричарда, Маркус упёр дуло пистолета агенту в затылок.</p><p>Перкинс вздрогнул, резко открывая глаза. Напрягся всем телом – но, увидев Маркуса, снова расслабился, а на губах появилась улыбка.</p><p>Маркус снял предохранитель.</p><p>- В данной ситуации возможны два исхода, Ричард. Первый: ты сейчас будешь очень хорошим мальчиком и закончишь то, что начал на допросе. Второй: я выполню заказ и получу свои семь миллионов, а ты обзаведёшься красивой дыркой в затылке. Выбирай.</p><p>Перкинс ухмылялся, довольно прищурив глаза. Не утруждая себя ответом, он повернулся к Маркусу лицом и выгнулся, открывая шею. Отбросив одеяло, агент раздвинул ноги. Маркус одобрительно улыбнулся.</p><p>- Хороший выбор.</p><p>Перекинув ногу через торс агента, Маркус сдвинулся выше, упираясь коленями возле плечей Ричарда. Отложив пистолет на тумбочку, он прижал головку члена к губам Перкинса.</p><p>- Соси. И только попробуй сказать что-то о «недостаточно близком знакомстве», блядь!</p><p>- Какой злопамятный мальчик. - Перкинс засмеялся, погладив бёдра мужчины, и обнял губами головку. С силой прошёлся по ней языком, отчего Маркус зашипел, облизал нежную кожу и начал посасывать, придерживая киллера за бёдра. Пах обожгло, Маркус застонал сквозь зубы, проталкивая член глубже, запустил ладонь в чёрные волосы агента. Перкинс прикрыл глаза, явно наслаждаясь происходящим, сжал губы, усиливая давление. Пару раз двинув головой, он выпустил член изо рта и вдруг укусил любовника за бедро. Маркус вскрикнул, вздрагивая. </p><p>- Блядь!..</p><p>Перкинс засмеялся, провёл по следу зубов языком, вызвав сердитое шипение, и откинулся на подушку, рассматривая смуглый, возбуждённый член. Глаза агента заблестели, он погладил ладонью гладкую кожу паха – в отличие от Ричарда, Маркус предпочитал полное удаление волос на теле – и восхищённо цокнул языком.</p><p>- Красиво, Маркус. Впечатляет.</p><p>Обняв ладонью бедро любовника, Перкинс покрыл его ногу поцелуями, чуть прихватывая кожу зубами, и плавно провёл языком к паху. Опалив дыханием член, он спустился ниже и мягко взял в рот яички. Маркус вскрикнул, зажмуриваясь. Закусил губу – нежные, влажные касания приносили просто нестерпимое удовольствие. Хотелось спустить прямо так, испачкав чёрные пряди – настолько это было хорошо. Ричард усилил стимуляцию, добавив к губам пальцы, легонько ущипнул разгорячённую кожу. Низко застонав, Маркус приподнялся, и яички с влажным чмоком выскользнули из губ Перкинса, принеся этим дополнительное удовольствие. Намотав короткие пряди на пальцы, он грубо толкнулся в рот Ричарда, пару раз засадив на всю длину, и содрогнулся.</p><p>- А-ах!..</p><p>Уронив голову на локоть, Маркус замычал и стукнул кулаком по подушке, чувствуя, как от оргазма напрягаются бёдра, и как Перкинс сглатывает. Наслаждение было острым, жгучим – слишком хорошо. Содрогнувшись ещё раз, Маркус вдохнул со всхлипом, осторожно вытащил член и сдвинулся в сторону, обмякнув. Заморгал, пытаясь прийти в себя, но получалось плохо. </p><p>Перкинс хмыкнул, снимая с себя смуглую ногу, и погладил тяжело дышащего любовника, от плеча до паха. Облизал губы.</p><p>- Это всё, что ты хотел? Если бы я знал, что мы так быстро закончим, то подождал бы тебя на подземной парковке ФБР.</p><p>- Зубы не скаль. – Макус пнул фыркнувшего агента в бок. – Для тебя, может, один раз – предел, но лично я планирую остаться на всю ночь. Так что мы только начали. </p><p>- Весьма рад таким планам. – Ричард перекатился на четвереньки и встал. Погладил Маркуса по плечу. – Такое красивое тело. – Он обвёл ладонью мышцы и проехался кончиками пальцев между плечами, лаская чуть влажную, смуглую кожу. Сжал руками поясницу, вызывая тихий стон. Хмыкнув вновь, Перкинс оседлал Маркуса и начал мять ему спину. Тот бросил удивлённый взгляд из-за плеча.</p><p>- Что ты делаешь?</p><p>- Немного расслабиться не помешает? – Ричард улыбнулся, потянувшись к прикроватной тумбочке. Достал что-то оттуда; по звуку Маркус определил, что это было масло. Растерев его между ладоней, агент погладил любовника по спине и приступил к неторопливому массажу, разминая и ласково очерчивая пальцами кожу. Вскоре Маркус расслабился, уткнулся лицом в подушку: крепкие, горячие пальцы мяли его так приятно, что хотелось выгибаться им навстречу, подставляясь под ласку.</p><p>- Хороший массаж, Маркус, - Перкинс начал массировать тому шею, и киллер со стоном подался навстречу ладони, - порой приносит удовольствия не меньше, чем секс. А иногда даже больше. – Он с силой провёл пальцами по линии позвоночника, отчего Маркус почти взвыл. – И если партнёру сделать массаж, удовольствие станет глубже и ярче. Бери на заметку. – Сжав пальцы, Перкинс прошёлся по бокам любовника, опустил ладони на ягодицы, сминая их, и, прежде чем Маркус смог бы протестующе дёрнуться, склонился и поцеловал его в загривок. Возмущение затухло внутри, не успев оформиться: крепкие ладони мяли его так уверенно и умело, что Маркус весь сжался от удовольствия. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, он зажмурился, отдаваясь ласковому массажу, а Перкинс сдвинулся ниже, покрывая поцелуями его плечи. Киллер ёрзал, тихо постанывая, и терялся в крепких движениях, контрастирующих с ласковыми поцелуями, которые любовник оставлял на его спине и пояснице. Отодвинувшись снова, Ричард достал ещё что-то из тумбочки и вдруг уверенным движением подтянул бёдра Маркуса выше, заставляя встать на колени, и развёл его ноги в стороны. Тот встрепенулся.</p><p>- Стой, что ты…</p><p>- Чш-ш, не дёргайся. – Ричард мягко поцеловал смуглые ягодицы. – Всё будет прекрасно.</p><p>Не дав Маркусу распрямиться, Перкинс зашуршал чем-то и бросил на кровать. Манфред напрягся, пытаясь возмутиться, подняться, но, повернув голову, увидел, что Ричард бросил рядом, и в голове как-то разом стало пусто, а внутри вспыхнул горячий, постыдный жар. Латексные салфетки. </p><p>Маркус сразу догадался, <i>что</i> Ричард хочет сделать, и стыд смешался с предвкушением. Никогда раньше ему не делали римминг – из нежелания либо брезгливости. Прекратив протестовать, он лишь подтянул подушку поближе и вжался в неё лицом – чтобы скрыть смущение. Понимающе улыбнувшись, Перкинс развёл его ягодицы пошире, аккуратно размещая салфетку, и совершенно без стеснения широким движением языка лизнул его анус. Маркус вздрогнул, сжав пальцы. Чуть зарывшись лицом, агент плавно, спокойно и бесстыдно начал его вылизывать, то широкими движениями языка, то легко щекоча нежнейшую кожу.</p><p>- Боже. – тихо выдохнул Маркус, прогибаясь в пояснице. – Боже мой.</p><p>Это ощущалось слишком сильно, слишком сладко, почти невыносимо. Удовольствие обжигало кожу, пробегало искорками внутри. Член снова встал, головка повлажнела, анус запульсировал. Манфред вгрызся зубами в подушку, глухо застонав, и вздрагивал от каждого движения языка, поджимая пальцы на ногах. На теле выступила испарина.</p><p>Перкинс распрямился, сжимая пальцами ягодицы, и проехался головкой члена между ними. Маркус повернул голову, с усилием собираясь с мыслями.</p><p>- Ричард… Ты меня не трахнешь.</p><p>- Я и не собирался. – Перкинс прихватил его зубами за плечо. – Но прижаться хотелось. Мне нравится твоя реакция. Такой чувствительный мальчик.</p><p>Он отодвинулся, выбрасывая салфетку, протёр руки. Выдвинув шкафчик тумбочки, оценивающе посмотрел на член любовника и достал презервативы нужного размера, вместе со смазкой. Маркус с усилием распрямился, забирая предложенное. Взгляд Перкинса наткнулся на пистолет, и в глазах агента что-то вспыхнуло.</p><p>- Твой рабочий пистолет? Или одноразовый?</p><p>- Одноразовый. - Маркус плавно раскатал презерватив по члену и раскрыл смазку. – Я предпочитаю пистолеты с глушителем.</p><p>- Забавно. – Перкинс осмотрел пистолет и проверил магазин. – Ты взял именно ту модель, которой я обычно пользуюсь в поле. Хороший пистолет.</p><p>Маркус кивнул, размазывая смазку, – агент держал глок очень уверенно, как знакомое и давно оправдавшее доверие оружие. Ричард крутанул его на пальце с ухмылкой и вдруг, бросив взгляд на Маркуса, широко провёл языком по стволу. Тот резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, пальцы на члене дрогнули. Зацепив дулом кадык, Перкинс прочертил дорожку по шее к груди, обвёл сосок. Маркус расширившимися глазами наблюдал, как агент, запрокинув голову, провёл стволом по животу, плавно поворачивая руку, и упёрся дулом в член. Застонав сквозь зубы, Ричард погладил член пистолетом, мягко проехался по головке и помассировал бороздкой рукоятки яички. </p><p>- С-сукин сын!..</p><p>Зарычав, Маркус вырвал пистолет из рук агента и повалил его на постель. Тот сразу же раздвинул ноги, принимая навалившегося на него мужчину, с улыбкой зацепил зубами губы Манфреда. Тот грубо дёрнул его ноги выше, пристраиваясь, и почти что силой сдержал себя, плавно погрузив член – порвать засранца из-за удавшейся провокации не входило в его планы. Впрочем, осторожность быстро сошла на нет; движения стали резкими, грубыми и яростными, Маркус кусался, вылизывал искривленные от наслаждения губы агента, и тот со стонами выгибался под ним. Ричард был горячим, совершенно бесстыдным и отзывчивым; прижав к себе Маркуса, он гладил его спину, сжимал ягодицы. Потянувшись к лежащей рядом пачке с презервативами, Перкинс достал один, рванул зубами фольгу, раскатал презерватив по пальцам и, не дав Маркусу опомниться, погрузил в него пальцы, нажимая в нужном месте. Тот задохнулся, сбившись с ритма.</p><p>- Ричард…</p><p>- Продолжай. – Перкинс двинул пальцами наружу и снова погрузил почти полностью. Потёр Маркуса изнутри.</p><p>Маркус зашипел, упираясь локтём в подушку. Не отрывая взгляда, толкнулся, снова набирая жёсткий, беспощадный темп. Ричард тяжело дышал, глядя в глаза Маркуса, и погружал в него пальцы, синхронно с толчками, создавая непрерывную стимуляцию. Маркус вбивался, чувствуя внутри себя движения, рычал сквозь зубы, вглядываясь в почти чёрные глаза агента, и удовольствие мешалось со стыдом – его любовники никогда не позволяли себе таких игр.</p><p>Перкинс притянул его к себе за шею и поцеловал, глубоко и крепко. Маркус просунул руку между их телами, обхватил член Ричарда и на контрасте с грубыми толчками очень нежно и ласкающе обвёл пальцами головку. Агент вскрикнул ему в губы и разорвал поцелуй, выгибаясь; член Перкинса запульсировал в руке, выплёскивая сперму на смуглый торс любовника. Глаза агента распахнулись; он судорожно ловил губами воздух, и Маркус стал вбиваться в него почти яростно, с восторгом чувствуя, как мужчина под ним дрожит, сжимаясь изнутри, и громко стонет. Застонав не менее громко, Манфред двумя размашистыми движениями догнал агента, вздрагивая всем телом, и обмяк, навалившись на Перкинса. Вынув пальцы и сбросив презерватив, тот мял ягодицы отходящего от оргазма Маркуса и покрывал поцелуями его шею. </p><p>Хрипло выдохнув, Маркус откинул голову, жмурясь от ласки, а после поцеловал Перкинса. Нежно погладив его обмякшие ноги, он снял агента со своего члена и аккуратно стянул презерватив.</p><p>- Весьма умело. – Перкинс улыбался, растянувшись на постели.</p><p>- Слышать, как ты кончаешь подо мной, а не наблюдать со стороны оказалось куда приятнее. – усмехнулся Маркус. – Да и пачкать штаны на крыше не пришлось, тоже плюс.</p><p>Глаза Ричарда удовлетворённо сверкнули.</p><p>***</p><p>Дождавшись, пока Перкинс уснёт, Маркус осторожно снял руку агента с поясницы, высвободился из объятия и, бесшумно собравшись, выскользнул через окно на улицу. В свою тайную квартиру он вернулся только ближе к утру, основательно перед этим повиляв по городу. Заперевшись и включив систему мгновенного оповещения, он приоткрыл окно и стянул через голову водолазку. Бросив её на стул, Маркус с довольным стоном потянулся, поглаживая зацелованную шею. Следов Перкинс не оставил – но ощущение ласки осталось. Как и воспоминания о наглости агента. Впрочем, впервые Маркус чувствовал, что категоричность его решения насчёт позиций в сексе сейчас была… не такой уж и категоричной. Чёрт бы побрал этого сукиного сына – киллеру действительно понравилось.</p><p>Дёргая застёжку штанов, Маркус включил свет в душе и хотел было зайти в кабинку, как вдруг в дверь позвонили. Недоумённо нахмурившись – вроде бы, он не ждал гостей?.. – Маркус прошёл в коридор. Поддёрнув штаны и осторожно посмотрев в глазок – стандартный и скрытый, сканирующий на наличие оружия, – киллер открыл дверь и вопросительно улыбнулся курьеру. Тот продемонстрировал удостоверение почтового отделения Лос-Анджелеса.</p><p>- Мистер Манфред?</p><p>- Да, это я. – Маркус застегнулся и показал голограму ID. Мужчина отсканировал его, любезно улыбнулся и достал из сумки узкое бумажное письмо. Протянул его Манфреду:</p><p>- Доставка по предоплате. Распишитесь в получении.</p><p>- Это ещё что? – растерянно уставился на конверт Маркус.</p><p>- Это письмо. – ещё любезнее улыбнулся курьер. – Бумажное.</p><p>- Я знаю что такое бумажные письма, спасибо! От кого оно?</p><p>- Отправитель не указан. – курьер пододвинул планшет. – Распишитесь, пожалуйста.</p><p>Тяжело выдохнув, Маркус сделал всё, что от него требовали, забрал письмо и захлопнул дверь. Оставив полученное в портативном сканере (на почте, конечно же, проверяли все посылки на яды и взрывчатку, но бережёный доживает до старости), Маркус ушёл в мастерскую и на дне одного из ящиков нашёл отцовский нож для вскрытия писем. Покрутив его в пальцах и проверив баланс, он вернулся к письму. Сканер пикнул зелёным: безопасно. Забрав письмо, мужчина всмотрелся в конверт. Действительно – отправителя нет, стандартная почтовая маркировка и неожиданно выведенный вручную адрес получателя. Почерк был ровным, но очень мелким. Хмыкнув, Маркус осторожно  вскрыл конверт.</p><p>Внутри оказалась неожиданно изысканная почтовая открытка с видом на гору Вашингтон. На обороте всё тем же аккуратным мелким почерком было написано:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>«Дорогой Маркус,</i></p><p><i>Исключительно приятно было повидаться с тобой этой ночью. Надеюсь, ты больше не сердишься на небольшую шалость в допросной? В понедельник я улетаю в Вашингтон, потому не тревожь новых посетителей номера, это невежливо. Адрес одной из моих квартир я написал внутри конверта «невидимым чернилом»; надеюсь, художественные принадлежности помогут тебе его проявить. Буду рад, если заскочишь как-нибудь на выходных.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Всегда твой, </i><br/>
<i>Ричард Перкинс.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>P.S. Я упоминал, что твою поимку оставил на коллег из ЛА, но всё же настоятельно рекомендую бросить криминальное хобби и посвятить жизнь художественному исскуству. Потому что, в противном случае, я найду тебя – а, как ты уже можешь понять, это не составляет для меня особого труда.»</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Маркус почувствовал, как краска бросилась в лицо. Но одновременно с досадой – как мальчишку раскусил, чёрт возьми! – он ощутил и оттенок восторга.</p><p>Вот же сукин сын.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>